logocreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:InfoDepot/Theme
I am looking for something technical looking for InfoDepot Wiki. Something with like the different boxes on the front page. Maybe random article, newest article, etc... Colors and design are at the discretion of the creator. "Wow me" WifiShadow 01:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but this is too vague a request. You need to be much more specific than "something technical looking". Also, this request is really out of the scope of this wiki, but maybe some generous volunteer will try to fulfill your request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:02 PM PST 6 Aug 2010 I apologize, but I don't understand what about this request makes it "out of the scope of this wiki". I can also assure you that the request being vague was intentional, artistic freedom was what was meant buy Technical looking and being vague. I don't really have a "theme" in mind or a "theme subject". Maybe some further guidelines would be a little more constructive. Thank you for your time. WifiShadow 11:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, let's see. We have main page and sidebar menu links for Request a Logo, Skin (Theme), or Favicon. We don't have a link for "Vague other stuff to allow exercise of artistic freedom". Perhaps you would like to make your request at the w:Forum:Community Central Forum:Community Central Forum? :Is that clear enough? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 1:56 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 Wow, what did I say to deserve such an emotional response? I said it before and I'll say it again, I certainly do apologize. I thought I made the request in "Theme", is that not "Skin (Theme)"? So, it is a prerequisite of this request to have a generalized theme already in mind? Will "Blueprints" do? Again i do apologize for being a n00b and a general nuisance. Let me know if I need to provide addition data for the "skin". Thanks WifiShadow 21:10, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I got it. Can one be done like Software Wiki, but with blue instead of green? The Sites font colors and link colors are fine. WifiShadow 00:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't mean to sound so snippy, but I guess my point was: you can ask for elements you want in a skin or theme request, but make it a skin/theme request and just emphasize that you want certain graphical bits (usually called "accents") as part of the theme. Your initial request encourages getting off track, and I'd like to discourage that. :You should have some general theme elements in mind when making a request (overall light/dark, a few potential colors, etc.). :The best way to get results is to give some links to web sites or images that you like. :You're on the right track now. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:37 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 ::I'm going to move your request to Forum:InfoDepot/Theme... You might want to make a logo request as well ("InfoDepot/Logo"). -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:39 PM PST 7 Aug 2010 OK, Thanks. I will have to sleep on the logo request. It took me a while to get where i am on the Theme request. :) WifiShadow 05:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I would also like to add that I would like the same accents on the main page like Software Wiki. WifiShadow 15:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : I got the code copied over from Software Wiki's MediaWiki:Monaco.css to my MediaWiki:Monaco.css. How do I go about changing the link colors and the color of the background. I am trying to get the link colors from the carbon theme. I would also like to use the same accent's as Software Wiki. Thx WifiShadow 15:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I got the link colors and the carbon backgrounds active on my wiki by copying the mediawiki:commons.css as well from the software wiki, I am having trouble figuring out how to my my boxes on the main back stand out like the ones on software wiki and the computerfooter at the bottom of my main page. I have also changed the background image.